This invention relates to the field of missile guidance seeker and seeker missile countermeasures equipment testing and to the heat responsive and heat image generating examples of such apparatus.
Target seeking missiles have become a standard tool of military engagement. Although these missiles have been arranged to use a number of seeking or guidance arrangements including radar reflection signals, optical scene tracking and in the case of naval missiles or torpedoes sound echoes or sonar, the most practical guidance system for an air-to-air or surface-to-air missiles is based on the use of infrared energy or heat seeking concepts. Missiles of this type are therefore a preferred present day weapon and are often used to destroy an enemy aircraft. The missile accomplishes this mission by tracking the highest temperature or "hot spots" of the aircraft, i.e., by tracking or "locking on to" areas such as the aircraft exhaust system and its discharge gases. The so-called seeker portion of an infrared missile is the actual guidance and control section which enables the missile to track and guide itself toward these "hot spots" of the targeted aircraft. Modern day seeker systems accomplish this tracking function even if the aircraft is changing direction or taking other evasive action. During an actual encounter with an infrared missile an evading targeted aircraft may, of course, eject incendiary flares, which appear as the hottest of the "hot spots" in the infrared scene, in an attempt to decoy the missile away from the aircraft.
A significant amount of testing is required to determine the real life capabilities and vulnerability of both infrared seeker systems and the flares which are used as a countermeasure against them. In order to do this type of testing with low cost and convenience in a laboratory environment, target and flare images must be presented to the seeker being tested in a realistic manner and while the seeker is performing the maneuvers it would normally perform during a real missile flight. The enabling of this laboratory environment testing in a realistic fashion is a primary aspect of the present invention.
The U.S. patent art includes several examples of infrared and infrared simulator apparatus inventions that are of general background interest with respect to the present invention. Included in this patent art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,605 issued to T. Nakamura and concerned with a monitoring system employing infrared images; the U.S. Pat. No 5,160,842 of D. A. Johnson which is concerned with a system for infrared fire-perimeter mapping; the U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,737 of R. L. Reagan et al which is concerned with air-borne laser electronic warfare training systems; and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,014 issued to B. Kovit et al and concerned with combat simulation means. Although these patents indicate inventive activity in fields relating to the present invention, the prior art appears to have failed to provide a realistic simulation and testing system for the seeker guidance system of a missile or to provide for the testing of countermeasures device characteristics with respect to an energized missile seeker guidance system operating under controlled laboratory conditions.